


Неужели вы не быть моей?

by BlondieBadCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, FACE Family, First Love, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Teenagers, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieBadCat/pseuds/BlondieBadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew, who is nearly failing Math is pushed to take a math tutor to bring up his grades. Enter Ivan, the foreign exchange student who has the best math scores in their grade who gets volunteered to help, not that he minds helping the cute, quiet boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неужели вы не быть моей?

**Author's Note:**

> 5/17/15 Minor edits

“So who is it that's coming over to help your Math again?” Alfred asked as he put a milk carton back into the refrigerator and slammed the door shut behind him. He picked up his glass of milk from the counter and walked over to the table where Matthew was currently sitting with his English books spread out.

“Umm...Ivan. Ivan is coming over Alfred, so you better be nice to him,” Matthew said as sternly as he could. Alfred snorted in response.

“Nice? To that Commie bastard, I think not,”

“Alfred! Please! I need to pass Math and Ivan is the best in our grade! You know that—his marks are even higher than yours,”

“Whatever,” He spat out, annoyed before taking a sip from his glass.

“Please Al, don't be a dick. I can take him up to my room and we can study there if you'd prefer,” He added, knowing it would get Al going.

“I don't fucking think so!” Matthew laughed softly.

“I'm going to change,” Matthew said, changing the subject.

“Why?” Alfred questioned. “You look fine to me,” A dusting of red crossed Matthew's cheeks and he looked back down at his open text book.

“I just don't want to me wearing my house clothes when he comes over, okay?” Alfred let out an annoyed sigh and set the empty glass down on the table.

“Are you trying to impress him Mattie?” Matthew said nothing as the heat rose to his cheeks. “Jesus Christ Mattie you are, aren't you?!” Alfred let out an aggravated sigh of annoyance.

“I'm not doing nothing for nothing,” Matthew muttered as he got up from his chair. “Ivan's going to be here in a half hour, so I am going to change,” He started out of the kitchen and into the hallway before Alfred caught up to him, grabbing him by the arm. “Let go Al. I'm just going to change,”

“Mattie,” Al growled lowly, crowding him against the wall. Matthew gasped softly as his chest hit the wall and the older twin pressed in close. “I don't like him Mattie. He's always make making eyes at you,” Matthew snorted as he twisted around in Alfred's arms, tilting his head up slightly to look at his brother, pouting.

“Are you jealous that Ivan is making googly eyes at me?” Alfred bent his head down and nipped at Matthew's bottom lip. Alfred licked at his lips before pressing his lips against Matthew's more firmly and moving his hands down off the wall to rest on Matthew's hips. Matthew brought his hands up to rest on Alfred's forearms before pushing him away.

“A-Al, you can't be doing that,” He murmured softly. Alfred grinned at him before diving in for another kiss and moving his hands to grope at Matthew's ass. The slightly younger blonde squealed at the action. “Al!” Alfred chuckled as he broke the kiss and stepped back. “I told you not to do that. It's not proper. Dad will get mad if he catches us again. You know that,”

“Whatever. Pops isn't gonna scare me away from you. Mattie's my cute little bro,” He allowed Matthew to slip by him.

“I'm going to change. Don't peep on me Al,” He took off up the stairs and he could hear Alfred move closer to the bottom of the stairs.

“No promises!” He heard Al call up after him. He shook his head as he continued up to his room. As soon as he entered he shut and locked the door behind him so that Al couldn't barge in on him. He methodically stripped out of the clothes he was in as he made his way over to his dresser and began rummaging though it for his favorite pair of jeans. He pulled them onto his legs, over his boxes and up to his hips. He took in a breath as he fastened the button and pulled up the zipper. Matthew let out a sigh as he examined his appearance in his full length mirror. He ran his hand over his backside, the denim stretched over the rounded mounds of his backside perfectly. He smiled to himself and went back to his dresser. He dug out a red form fitting tee-shirt and pulled it over his head; glanced at himself in the mirror again before grinning. He returned to the closet and pulled out a sweater that was probley a size or two big on him and pulled it on. It hung off his shoulders, exposed his collar bones.

“Perfect,” He said to himself and went over to the door, unlocking it. As he had assumed, Al was leaning against the opposite wall.

“I thought you weren’t getting all dolled up for your study date,”

“I'm not. I'm just wearing jeans and a tee Al. Stop making such a big deal of this,”

“Then stop wearing jeans that scream spank me,” If Matthew had had anything in his mouth he would have spat it out.

“W-what?!” He choked out.

“Those jeans are what I like to call your spank me jeans. They're so tight and follow the curves of your body and they make me want to spank you,” Heat rose to his cheeks as Matthew rolled his eyes as he headed back down stairs, Alfred's eyes glued to the sway of Matthew's hips, his feet thudding on the floor as they made their way back to the dining room. Matthew sat back down at the table and Alfred pulled up a chair beside him.

“Al, honestly. I don't need you babysitting me. I'm a big boy,”

“I'm just making sure that bastard doesn't molest my baby brother,” He shot back.

“Ivan is not going to molest me!” He said, annoyed. “The only one that does that is you anyways,” Alfred snorted, reaching out to tap his fingers against Matthew's cheek.

“Don't worry babe, I'll protect you! After all, I'm the hero am I right?” Matthew rolled his eyes

“I don't need a hero Al. I need someone to help me ace Math and that person is Ivan. Now go and play some video games,” Alfred stared at him for a few moments before pushing his chair back, away from the table and standing up.

“Fine. But I expect a new game after all this is over,” Matthew ignored him in favor of getting up to answer the now ringing door bell. He made his way quickly to the door. The heat rose to his cheeks as he opened the door.

“H-hi Ivan,” He smiled up shyly at the taller man.

“Hello Matvey,” Ivan answered.

“Come on in,” Matthew moved out of the way so Ivan could come into the entryway. He glanced over the older man, taking in his appearance—a light weight hoodie with a tee-shirt underneath and baggy white plaid board shorts. He felt Ivan's eyes on him as he turned and led the ash blonde boy into the kitchen. Alfred thankfully was no where to be seen. “W-we can study here, in the kitchen if you'd like. Or we can go up to my room,” Ivan paused for a moment, thinking as he set his back pack down on the tables shiny surface.

“I think here is fine. Lots of room to study,” Matthew smiled up at him and drew one of the chairs and took a seat. Ivan sat down beside him and began to remove his books from his bag. “So what is it that you have issues with?” He asked.

“Algebra. I just don't get it at all. It's all Greek to me, honestly. I am so close to failing math because of this. Please Ivan, I really need your help with this. You're so good with math,”

“Da, da, I'm help Matvey with his math, but how about we make bet? If you pass your mid-term I get kiss from Matvey,” Matthew's cheeks flushed red.

“And if I fail?” He said softly, not completely acknowledging what Ivan had said.

“Then I vill take you out on date,”

“W-what?” Matthew balked.

“A date. You know, dinner, movie?”

“No, I know what a date is, I..Why would you want to take me on one? Don't you have a girlfriend?” Ivan shook his head. “O-oh. Well... I guess... we should work on math, shouldn't we?” He tried to return to the reason that Ivan had come over in the first place. Ivan moved his chair closer and started to explain some of the problems on his home work. He was talked though each step of how to solve the equations.

“Now I'm explain some, we work some out. Now try on your own,” He wrote out several problems for Matthew to solve. It wasn't long before Matthew was pulling at his hair in frustration.

“I don't get these at all Ivan!” He cried out.

“Mattie? Is everything alright in there?” He could hear Alfred stomping towards the kitchen. He stuck his head in the doorway. “Hey! Don't sit so close to him!” Alfred growled out at Ivan. Ivan shrugged, slinging his arm across the back of Matthew's chair as he ignored Alfred.

“I'm need to sit close to him so I can teach him how to solve these problems. Do you want your brother to fail?” Ivan asked. Alfred crossed his arms over his chest, frowning.

“Of course not!” He pouted.

“Good,” Ivan said smugly. “Now shoo. You are interfering with his learning,”

“But—,”

“Al, he is kinda right. Go back and play Xbox. Dad will be home soon,” Alfred continued to pout even as he turned and left the doorway, returning to the living room. “Sorry... you know how Al is,” He smiled softly at Ivan.

“Da. I know Alfred is jerk. Nothing new. Very protected of his little brother,”

“I know he means well but it is super annoying,” Ivan chuckled.

“Shall we continue?”

~*~*~*~

“Matthew, Alfred, come help me!” Arthur yelled from the doorway as he set some bags down. He heard Alfred growling from the living room; Matthew of course was whisper quiet.

“Excuse me for a moment, Ivan,” Matthew smiled shyly up at the older boy before getting up to help his father.

“Good evening Father, did you have a good day?” Matthew asked softly, picking up as many bags as possible. Arthur nodded as he returned from the car with another set of bags. “Is there any more?”

“No lad, nothing else. I see Alfred is being a pain again,”

“Yes,” Matthew agreed as he turned to go back into the kitchen with the bags. His father walked in after him and dumped the bags in his hands onto the counter. After a moment he realized that there was a boy sitting at the table.

“Oh. Hello,” Arthur said to Ivan before turning back to Matthew. “Where is Alfred anyways? He shouldn't be letting his boyfriend sit alone in the kitchen,” Matthew blushed. Ivan looked up from the table right at Arthur.

“F-Father, this is Ivan. My math tutor,” Ivan got to his feet and stepped closer, moving to stand beside Matthew, hand hovering at the small of his back.

“Oh. Sorry,” Arthur said, surprised. He turned towards the two boys and Ivan held out his hand.

“Ivan Braginski, sir. A pleasure to meet you,” Arthur set down the jar of pasta sauce in his hand on the counter and took a moment to shake Ivan's hand.

“Arthur, nice to meet you as well,” He dropped Ivan's hand and went back to putting things away.

“Do you need any more assistance?” Matthew asked. Arthur shook his head.

“No, go back to your...lesson,” Matthew nodded and looked up slightly at Ivan, a shy smile across his lips.

“Maybe we should go up to my room so we're not in the way?” Matthew suggested in a murmur. Ivan nodded and they moved to pick up their books.

“Keep your door open!” Arthur yelled from the kitchen as the started heading upstairs. Matthew's face heated up and he paused for a half second before continuing up the stairs, pointedly ignoring his father as he led Ivan into his room. He shut the door most of the way, leaving it open only about an inch.

“Are you sure that is open enough?” Ivan asked, glancing back at the door. Matthew shrugged.

“He'll forget that I'm even here in a few minutes,”

“That is.. rather sad,” Matthew looked over his shoulder at Ivan as he set his books on his small desk.

“Why don't you bring your books over here and take a seat while I go get another chair,” He smiled over at the older teen before leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later with folding chair. He set it up and sat down beside his tutor. Ivan had already opened their text books to the pages they were studying. Matthew opened up his notebook to the equations that were done and shoved them towards Ivan to check. Ivan pulled the corner of the notebook closer to him before leaning in to look at them. He braced a hand along the back of Matthew's chair.

“See, this one is off. You didn't carry the six and...” He trailed off. Matthew looked at him out of the corner of his eye. There was a frown on his face and his brows were furrowed.

“Ivan?” He turned towards him. Ivan slid the tips of his fingers against the line of Matthew's spine before cupping the back of his neck. The older boy leaned in further and brushed his lips against the corner of Matthew's mouth and Matthew's eyes widened in turn and he jerked back. “W-what are you—,” He stuttered out, heat racing to his cheeks as he blushed.

“Oh. I.. I misread situation?” Ivan sat back in his chair. “I'm sorry,” He moved his hand from Matthew's neck to his lap and looked down at them. Matthew worried at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Oh, umm... you know I'm Matthew right? Not Alfred?” Ivan looked at Matthew with a brow raised.

“Why vould I think you are Alfred? Matvey is quiet different from him. I'm not know how anyone could mistake you for Alfred. Matvey is very cute, very sweet. Alfred is, asshole,” Matthew blushed more, the tips of his ears reddening with embarrassment.

“O-oh. I..Okay,”

“Can..Can I kiss Matvey again?” Ivan asked timidly, ducking his head. He looked at Matthew hopefully, a silly grin pulling at his lips.

“O-okay,” Ivan blinked.

“Really?” He asked, disbelieving. He moved his hands, placing them at the curve of Matthew's neck, turning his face towards him as he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Matthew made a noise in his throat as Ivan pressed his thumb into the soft flesh under his chin and he opened his mouth. A whimper left him as Ivan's tongue slid against his own. The ash-blonde teen pulled back after a moment, a light dusting of red on his cheeks. Matthew licked the lingering saliva off his lips and Ivan's eyes darted down to his lips. “Thank you,” He rumbled. Matthew turned away from him.

“No problem,” He muttered. “So what was wrong about this equation?” Matthew asked as he pointed to the problem they were working on ((-10x + -19) = (19 + -8x) ) Ivan muttered something out of his breath. “Hmm?”

“Vell, the answer to it is nineteen, not seventy-six for one. If you look here—,” He paused, pointing out at where Matthew had written down x2 instead of -2x. “You wrote this down incorrect,”

“Oh. Well don't I feel stupid,” Matthew ran a hand down his face. “I hate math,”

“Matvey just needs to keep at it. It'll come to you after a while,”

“I know but.. ugh, I never want to do it. If I didn't have to get this math credit, I wouldn't take it at all,”

“Would you like to take a break?”

“Oui. That would be nice. Would you like something to snack on? Or, or something to drink perhaps?” He asked softly, pushing back from the desk. Ivan shook his head.

“Perhaps we could move to sit on the bed? Watch tv for a bit?” Matthew smiled shyly at him.

“Okay. We can do that,” The moved over to Matthew's bed, the blonde sitting closest to the wall while Ivan had basically laid down; he put his hands behind his head as a cushion and stretched his long legs out. Matthew reached over him for the remote and flicked the television on. “What kind of things do you like to watch?”

“I'm liking watch you,” Ivan murmured quietly in response.

“What?” Matthew looked at him, startled.

“I'm like watching you,”

“Ivan, that's not w-what I meant. And I don't think that—,”

“Matvey, I really like you. To be honest, I'm say yes to tutoring because I want to get close to you. You never pay attention to me otherwise,”

“I pay attention to you, you just don't notice. No one notices me normally,”

“Not me, I always notice Matvey. You are so pretty, so beautiful. I vish Matvey would fail mid-term so he vould go on date vith me,”

“You do realize all you have to do is ask me right? Well, that and Papa, because he likes people to be proper,”

“Papa is home now? I go ask, yes?” Matthew shook his head.

“What?”

“I go ask your Papa if okay to date you, da?”

“Ivan, stop joking. I know you're only here to make my brother jealous so he'll ask you out,”

“Not so he ask me out. Alfred is asshole. I ask Matvey out because I like you. Sweet and cute and quiet. Matvey is perfect. Although if Alfred gets jealous, that is a bonus,”

“You...you think I'm perfect?” Matthew asked, looking wide-eyed at Ivan. “And cute? N-no one has ever...said those about me...” Colour rose to his cheeks.

“Da, Matvey is so cute, I'm want to eat him up,” He sat up and pulled Matthew closer to him. “I'm kiss you now?” Matthew stared at him, wide-eyed still and nodded. He pressed his lips against Matthew in a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled Matthew over, pulling him into his lap as he cupped his neck, slipping his tongue between his teeth and into his mouth. He moved his hands down to Matthew's shoulders and down his back to rest on the swell of his ass. Matthew jolted against him, his heart racing. He pulled his head back, panting harshly.

“I'm... I'm not sure what to do, I've never dated anyone before,” He stammered.

“Matvey doesn't have to vorry about any of that. I'm best boyfriend. Best. I'm teach you,” He pressed another kiss to Matthew's lips and groped his ass again. Matthew ignored the television in the background and concentrated on the feel of Ivan's lips against his, the thick muscle stroking along his own tongue and the feel of Ivan's hands, pressing and kneading against his backside.

“Am I, interrupting something?” Matthew jerked back and away from Ivan.

“Papa! I, we, we were just talking about you!” Matthew stumbled over his words. Francis's brow rose.

“I can see that. Didn't Arthur tell you to keep your door open?” Matthew grinned sheepishly.

“It was open,”

“And inch is not open Matthieu. That is the kind of response I expect from Alfred, not you,”

“I'm.. I'm sorry Papa,” Matthew whined.

“Yes. Well. First time is a warning. It will be a more serious consequence next time,”

“Yes, I understand Papa. Actually, let me introduce you,” Matthew scrambled to get off the bed. “This is Ivan, my math tutor,” Ivan jumped up from the bed and walked to Francis.

“Matthew's Papa—,”

“Francis,” Matthew supplied.

“Mister Francis, I would like to ask permission to date Matvey, please. He is smart and stunning and beautiful and I would very much so like to date him,” Francis blinked at him for a moment before laughing.

“Well of course you can! Just make sure to return him by ten if you take him out and if you make him cry, I'll cut your balls off, alright?”

“Yes. I, I understand,” Ivan swallowed thickly. “Thank you for allowing me to date your son,”

“You're very welcome Ivan. Will you be joining us for supper tonight?” Ivan glanced at his watch before shaking his head.

“No, I apologize. I need to get home to my sisters. I do not wish to make them worry. Perhaps another time?”

“Oui, of course. Another time,” Francis nodded. “Matthieu, why don't you help Ivan with his things and walk him to the door when he is ready to leave,”

“O-okay,” Matthew agreed. Francis left, returning downstairs, leaving Ivan and Matthew alone once more. As soon as Francis was out of sight Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and tugged him further into the room before placing a kiss on his lips again.

“Fuck Matvey, you're so cute,” He murmured, pressing his forehead against Matthew's. Matthew's cheeks turned scarlet. “I wish your family wasn't home,”

“W-why?”

“Why?” Ivan laughed softly. “Matvey, you really are innocent, aren't you?” He teased. Matthew pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

“I'm not that innocent,” Matthew muttered.

“What?” Ivan asked, clearly startled. “You, you've been vith someone else?”

“What? No, I've.. I've never even had a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend. You'll be my first,” Ivan swooped down and kissed him again.

“Matvey is so cute, so perfect. I'm be such good boyfriend. We go on date this weekend da?”

“O-okay,”

“Good,” Ivan pulled away and moved to the desk, gathering up his books. “I do have to leave though. My sisters will worry about me,” Matthew nodded in understanding.

“Okay. Let me walk you to the door,” Ivan shoved his books into his shoulder bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“One more kiss?” Ivan asked. Matthew worried his bottom lip before nodding shyly. Ivan once again leaned in and kissed him on the lips, soft and gentle before pulling away. “Thank you, сладкий. Walk me to the door?” Matthew nodded and reached out, brushing his fingers against Ivan's. Ivan linked their fingers together, briefly squeezing before letting his hand drop. “I would love to hold Matvey's hand forever but I think if Alfred saw...” He trailed off.

“Oh. Yes. Perhaps another time,” He said softly. He shook his head before exiting the room and leading Ivan down stairs to the foyer.

“I'm see you tomorrow Matvey? We study after school?”

“Yeah. Of course. I'll see you at school,” He smiled shyly at Ivan.

“Boys, Supper!” Arthur called from the dining room.

“Are you sure you won't stay for supper?” He asked. Ivan shook his head.

“Sorry Matvey,” He looked over Matthew's shoulder and peered around the corner.

“What are you—Mmm!” Matthew was cut off by Ivan kissing him again. Matthew shoved at his chest as he head Alfred thudding closer from the living room. “I'll see you tomorrow,” Matthew blushed.

“Так точно, спокойной ночи, дорогой, (So yes, good night, darling)” Ivan murmured to him. Matthew wasn't sure what the older teen had said but it sounded endearing. He closed the door quietly behind Ivan as he left the house and pressed his forehead to the cool steel of the door. A smile tugged at his lips before turning into a full fledged grin.

“Matthew! Supper!” Arthur yelled from the dining room again.

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if there will be more of this (although knowing me, probably there will be) but since I've got writers block on Lost in Paradise, so enjoy this fluffy thing, that the rating will probably go up as it goes on :)


End file.
